Blue Exorcist Side 1:War
by WriterGodz112
Summary: In a dystopian future of Blue Exorcists the war between Gehenna and The True Cross is at hand! But new enemies make their stand and new fights come into play. Read the inspiration by Danagnronpa 3 and the mind of the one and only BOSS! WriterGod112!
1. Chapter 1

Blue Exorcist 2

Side:War

By Nick Mckeever

Chapter 1

Satan walked down the stone stairs of Gehenna as he seen his son Rin on his throne. "Son you look good in the chair. When I die you will become the new king of hell" Satan said as Rin smiled "Good but my friends would exorcise me" Rin said "We will make sure that will not happen. We will put a war on the True Cross assign all of our good people and fight them" Satan said as Rin smiled "I love being prince" Rin said as he smiled

Yukio Okumura jumped down from a fallen ledge of a classroom. "Shiemi give me your hand" Yukio said as he reached for Shiemi's hand as she was climbing down. "This was sooner than we have expected. Where is Rin anyway?" Yukio said as his class looked out the window.

Kyoto Branch

Kinzo Shima was fighting white snakes that appear from the ground. Juzo was kicking a demon spawn from hell. "There is too many of them! We need some backup!" Juzo said as Mamushi with her only good eye was exorcising naga's. "Get Tatsuma over here!" Torako Suguro said as the sky turned pitch red. The sun was setting as a figure was standing on a tower.

Tokyo Branch

"Where is Author that clown! He is always late!" Shura said as she was kicking yellow snakes that came popping from the warts of the demons. "Mephisto" Shura said as Mephisto was looking in the distance. "He has come for a fight" Mephisto said as he seen Satan jump from the train as he landed in the stone pathway.

"Mephisto..Long time" Satan said over the bridge "Yah its been a while a little too long 100 years" Mephisto said as the trees were lit on fire. "Soon the new king of Gehenna will be crowned and he will rule out the ENDS of the human race!" Satan said as Mephisto smiled "Where is Rin?" Shura asks Satan as he looked at her "He is back home ready to be crowned" Satan said as Shura had a shocked look on her face. "That damn asshole" Shura said as she grabbed a key from Mephisto's back pocket "I am stealing this for today" Shura said as she slammed the front doors. "Its over Rin Okumura said" As Shura turned the key and a red portal appeared "I will end this war" Shura said as she stepped into the portal.

Rin was walking around Gehenna as he heard a door open as he looked as he moved his cape from his face as he seen Shura walk down the stairs. "Shura never thought I see you here" Rin said as he was walking closer to her. She punched Rin in the face leaving a bruse. "Come back to the human race. Or I will order to kill you myself" Shura said as she pointed her sword at him. "Then lets fight if you win I get to come back to the human race. If I win you get the fuck out of my face and never come back. Deal?" Rin asks Shura as she smiled "I always hated deals but what the hell we get to fight for once. If you can beat me" Shura said "Deal" Rin said as they walked on a battle platform over a sea of lava.

"Let the Battle START!" They both said as they ran at each other.

Next Week: Side 2:Peace

Next Chapter:Shura and Rin fight while Satan is taking over earth. Who will win Shura or Rin in this deadly game of cat and mouse!


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Exorcist

Side: War

Chapter 2

Rin and Shura exchanged looks as they walked around the hot metal interior of Gehenna. "Come back Rin" Shura said as Rin had blue flame around him as he looked at Shura. "Why they would just pick on me like they did when I first went there! That was humiliating!" Rin said as he threw a blue fireball at Shura. She dodged it as it grazed her arm. It stung.

-True Cross Grounds-

Yukio fired bullets at Satan as he was dodging them as it hit buildings and oncoming cars. Destruction rang out as flames and mushroom clouds form around the school. "Damn his goonies keep on coming" Ryugi said as he fired a missile down the hallway as it lit up the hallway. "How did this start anyway?" Izumo asks Suguro as he looked out the window "By a disagreement" Suguro said as they ran down the stairs.

-1 day earlier-

"Mephisto you said you will give me my money as soon as I walked in here" A figure in a cloak said as he had steam coming from his mouth. "You know we can't accept that lord has already been waiting for so long" The man in the cloak said as he had monster like fingers that scraped the side of Mephisto's desk. "Give it to me" The man said as he revealed his face as it was burned and had no eyelids and had sharp teeth.

Saliva dripped from his mouth it was acid. Mephisto jumped out the window as the monster teleported back to Hell. "I need to tell the vatican" Mephisto said

-Vatican City-

"WHAT!" Author A Angel said as Shura turned to Mephisto "I am sorry he was getting hostile I had to bail" Mephisto said as the head exorcist had a frown on his face. "The day has come when the true cross must fight Satan for once. But what about Rin Okumura will he loose control and go balistic and tear up the army?" The main exorcist said as Shura stood up "I will protect Rin I will keep him under control, as long as I can hold" Shura said as she picked up the phone "Yukio what is going on?" Shura said as she nodded.

"The gate of Gehenna just popped up in the football field, that means danger" Shura said as they prepare for battle. "Head priest you are coming I never seen you ever out of this church?" Shura said as the head priest took of his hood which had a long white beard and Gandolf face. "I shall fight this demon myself" He said as they teleported to True Cross Academy.

They arrived and seen two keys in the sky that look like the K keys from K project. "What in the fuck are those!" Shura said as the head priest looks up "The keys to the end of the world" He said as he seen blue flame 100 meters in front of them. "He has arrived" The head priest said as he got out his staff as Satan smiled. "Still here I thought I killed your kind in the blue night?" Satan said as he had a large sword beam in his hands. "Lets finish this" He said as the head priest had a serious face. "Lets do this" The head priest said as they ran to each other.

-Gehenna-

"So what happened to the head preist?" Rin asks Shura as she smiled "He is still fighting satan. Which afterwards you will be totally executed unless you get your shit back in check" Shura said as her boobs was shaking from the wind. Rin slashed his sword at Shura as she barley got hit. Her hair was chopped in a shorter fashion.

"Okay now I am pissed, you messed up my hair" Shura said as Rin hopped as Shura and Rin collided

-Above-

Satan and Head Priest collided

-Gehenna-

Rin and Shura collided

-Somewhere in the building-

"Now its show time" A person said as a loud beeping sound

TO BE CONTINUED IN SIDE 2:Shining Diamond


End file.
